1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a method for automatically re-connecting a customer premises equipment (CPE) web user interface (UI) and, more particularly, to a method capable of automatically connecting to the HTTP server during CPE software update to reduce the time for the user to wait.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With the rapid development in computers and the Internet, the popularity in computer networks has made network equipments important. Generally, these network equipments include hubs, bridges, switches, routers, gateways, repeaters, etc., which are the so-called customer premises equipments (CPEs).
The fast development in software and hardware makes it possible to update from time to time, such as firmware update and system recovery. Especially, CPE firmware update and software update are performed through the Internet.
Please refer to FIG. 1, which shows a flowchart of a conventional procedure of system login after CPE software update. In FIG. 1, a user 10 issues a system reboot request 12 through a browser 11 after software update. The system reboot request 12 can be sent to a HTTP server 13 through a medium (such as the Internet). The HTTP server 13 sends a computer reboot request 14 to a computer 15 to request the computer 15 to reboot after the HTTP server 13 receives the system reboot request 12. The computer 15 executes a reboot function 16 after it receives the computer reboot request 14. The computer 15 starts up the HTTP server 17 after the reboot function 16 is executed. Thus, the user has to wait a long time 18 to know whether the HTTP server 13 has been started up, and then issues a re-connecting and login request 19 through the browser 11 to login the system after the HTTP server 13 responds 20 to the re-connecting and login request 19.
According to FIG. 1, the conventional method is characterized in that the user uses the CPE to reboot through the browser on the web user interface (UI). Since the computer is rebooted to cause disconnection on the web user interface, it takes a period of time (that is predicted) for the user to re-connect the HTTP server through the web user interface to further login the system. However, these are several drawbacks such as:
1. Since the re-connecting time is predicted, a possibly longest booting time will be considered for such re-connecting time. However, if the booting time is not necessarily that long, there will be a waste of user's time to wait.
2. The booting time depends on the hardware and/or software system architecture, and therefore, it requires a customized web user interface for different time to wait.
3. When the CPE booting time is too long, it may require manual re-connecting after failure in connecting.
Therefore, there exists a need in providing a method for automatically re-connecting a customer premises equipment (CPE) web user interface (UI) capable of automatically connecting to the HTTP server during CPE software update to reduce the time for the user to wait.